


Spacedog Days

by Sirenja, TigerPrawn



Series: Gifset Collaborations [1]
Category: Adam (2009), Charlie Countryman (2013), Hannibal Extended Universe - Fandom
Genre: Adam (2009) rewrite, Adam is baffled, Adam loves porn, Adam tries to work out what the fuck is going on, Gifset, Hannibal Extended Universe, M/M, Nigel loves Adam, Nigel puts photo in front of porn DVDs as Beth did in the movie, No Beth, Spacedogs, SpacedogsSummer, porn dvds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-14
Updated: 2016-07-14
Packaged: 2018-07-23 21:01:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7479840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sirenja/pseuds/Sirenja, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TigerPrawn/pseuds/TigerPrawn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam has been spending a lot of time with his new neighbour, and is baffled by the man's behaviour.</p><p>(Rewrite/different take of the scene in Adam (2009) where Beth leaves her photo in Adam's cupboard, in front of his porn DVDs)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spacedog Days

**Author's Note:**

> Ficlet written for [Sirenja's](http://sirenja-and-the-stag.tumblr.com/) SpacedogsSummer gifset [LINK TO GIFSET](http://sirenja-and-the-stag.tumblr.com/post/147054122663/tuesday-livejournal-last-night-nigel-the).

**Tuesday:**

[LIVEJOURNAL] Last night, Nigel (the neighbour I wrote comes around a lot) left a photo of himself in my cupboard. Next to my pornographic DVDs. I don’t understand what it means. He’s Romanian, is it a cultural thing?

[GOOGLE] Leaving photos of yourself in someone’s cupboard  
[GOOGLE] Photos next to porn  
[GOOGLE] Romanian photography 

**Thursday:**

[GOOGLE] Attraction to men  
[GOOGLE] Homosexual attraction  
[GOOGLE] How to tell if someone likes you

[LIVEJOURNAL] He did it again! Last night another photo, this time in his pajamas. He looked very attractive in them. I told him so and he tried to kiss me. I was a bit surprised so I didn’t kiss him back. But it was nice.

[EMAIL] Hi Harlan. How do you know if someone is attracted to you? Thanks, Adam.  
[EMAIL] What? Adam? Lunch tomorrow!

**Saturday:**

[AMAZON] Gay pornography

[GOOGLE] Colby Keller  
[GOOGLE VIDEO] Colby Keller

[LIVEJOURNAL] He was in a suit! Another picture last night, this time in a suit. I said he looked nice. He mentioned that I only have heterosexual pornographic DVDs which made me blush. I could feel my cheeks burning and I felt embarrassed. I think because I like him. And then he kissed me again and I blushed again, but I didn’t stop him and he asked me to go have dinner with him sometime. Should I ask him why he is leaving me pictures?  
[MATHNERD REPLY] Dude, I think he has the hots for you!  
[FILMBUFF42 REPLY] This ^^^

**Sunday Morning:**

[EMAIL] Hi Harlan. Thanks for the advice at lunch the other day. I watched some really informative videos last night and feel a bit more confident about my neighbour Nigel coming over tonight. I’m making mac and cheese. Best, Adam.  
[EMAIL] NIGEL?!? Adam - the neighbour you told me about is a guy??  
[EMAIL] Adam, hell, just be happy. I’ll see you next week. H.

[GOOGLE TRANSLATE] English // I would like  
[GOOGLE TRANSLATE] English // Would you like to  
[GOOGLE TRANSLATE] English // I want you - Romanian // te vreau

**Sunday Evening:**

[LIVEJOURNAL] Nigel is asleep in my bed. This time there was a photo of him topless. I closed the cupboard door before I even got a good look because I didn’t know what else to do. I asked to see him naked because I was curious and because I like him. I kissed him. I think this might be why he was leaving the photos. 

[GOOGLE TRANSLATE] Romanian // esti frumoasa - English // You’re beautiful

[LIVEJOURNAL]  
[MATHNERD REPLY] Fuck Yeah!!


End file.
